ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Blackout/Transcript
SCENE ONE: THE MOUNTAINS Garmadon: We underestimate the importance of balance. When it's there, we're at peace. When something is off, everything falls. Ninjago is no different. It put too much faith in technology, allowing the Overlord to return, and because of your friends, now the world is without power. When one relies on something too much, we become weak, vulnerable, imbalanced. In order to find your Full Potential and unlock your true power, you must find your own balance. Lloyd: I'm already the Golden Ninja, how much more power do I need? Garmadon: You've only scratched the surface! You have the potential to move mountains. Power of the First Spinjitzu Master! Lloyd: The Ninja destroyed the power substation, essentially destroying the Overlord and his Nindroids. Why can't we go back? Garmadon: Essentially? Until the Overlord is fully erased from the system, we must not go back, but forward! Lloyd: (Grunts) Garmadon: If you can't move mountains, I guess we'll have to move over mountains. Lloyd: Oh yeah? Garmadon: And this next one looks particularly steep. ---- SCENE TWO: BORG INDUSTRIES Worker #1: Over here! I found him! (To Cyrus) Are you all right Mr Borg? Cyrus: Yes, yes but how long have I been out? Worker #1: Quite a while, sir. We've been without power for a few days. Cyrus: The hard drive: It's missing! Have the Ninja returned with the Techno Blades? Please, it's very important! Worker #2: Uh, no. There's been no one else inside the building. Cyrus: Wu . . . He was right here! Where did he go? And who would take the hard drive when the Overlord virus is still on it? Oh, so many questions, so few answers. ---- SCENE THREE: BELOW BORG TOWER Overlord: Where am I?!?!?!?! The Ninja destroyed all of the power. How have you saved me? Stranger: Electrocobrai. Though extremely rare, they're extremely useful. Overlord: Who are are you? What do you want from me? Stranger: Nothing but a small favor after returning you to power. You do still want to become flesh, if I'm not mistaken? Overlord: Yes, of course, but I need the Golden Ninja. Stranger: You'll get your hands on him in time. Our power is limited, we must be wise with our next move. Ninjago is vast, the Golden Ninja could be anywhere. And still, the Ninja have the only weapons that could erase you. (He activates Techno Wu) The old man knows everything about the Ninja. All of their secrets. All of their hideouts. He will find them in no time. Overlord. Yes, yes! ---- SCENE FOUR: ED AND EDNA'S SCRAP N JUNK Cole: We've been digging for so long, I think I forgot what we're looking for! Kai: A jiggly compact compress converter. Or was it a compress compact jiggly converter? Whatever it is, if it can get us back to New Ninjago City any sooner, it's worth finding. (Piles of junk crush them both) Kai and Cole: (Screaming) Jay: We shut off the power thinking we could just waltz in but no. We didn't stop to think we were a bajillion miles away. Hey! A compact converted jiggly compressor! Ed: Ah! Great find, kiddo. Now all we need to adapt that Hover-Copter's power supply to solar power is an upside down rotter derottermabob and a whiz bang automated amplifier! Kai and Cole: (Sigh) Kai: I'm starting to think they're just making this stuff up. (Inside a caravan) Nya: You sure you want to do this? Modifying your original design could have . . . unintentional consequences.. Zane: She risked her life for me. It's the least I could do to get her back. P.I.X.A.L.: (Wakes up) Where am I? What happened? You gave me half your power source. My processor does not compute. Zane: You are the only one who knows Borg's system. You are vital to the mission. And, you are vital to me. Edna: Ooh. Robot love. Call me a sucker, but if they have half of what you and Jay have— P.I.X.A.L.: Nya and Jay? Judging from Perfect Match compatibility, perhaps Nya and Cole would be a closer comparison. Edna: Nya and Cole are a better match? Zane: Don't you mean Jay? Perhaps her processor was damaged. P.I.X.A.L: My processor is fully operational. The Perfect Match for Nya isn't Jay, but Cole. ENTER JAY AND ED Jay: Cole's her perfect match? Nya: Jay. . . . ENTER KAI AND COLE Cole: Ha, it's so quiet in here. What did I miss? Another signature Jay Walker gut buster? Jay: Oh, you backstabbing, no good . . . YAAAHH!! (Jay leaps at Cole.) Cole: What's wrong with you? (Both fight.) Kai: (Sighs) I hope Lloyd is faring better than us. ---- SCENE FIVE: THE MOUNTAINS (Lloyd and Garmadon come across a gap between the rocks) Lloyd: Hey! Who needs bridges when you can manifest a Golden Dragon to— Garmadon: You rely too much on your Golden Power. Let this be a lesson. Center yourself and move the mountain with your mind. Lloyd: What? Move that? Are you kidding? Garmadon: Find your balance. Concentrate. (Lloyd tries to make a bridge, but fails) Lloyd: This is pointless. Especially when I can do this! (Lloyd summons his Golden Dragon and makes a Golden bridge) I'm not the First Spinjitzu Master, and I never wanted to be. I'm the Golden Ninja! Garmadon: (Sighs) I know. I was once like this too. ---- SCENE SIX: ED AND EDNA'S SCRAP N JUNK Jay: Oh, you know why you're the Black Ninja? 'Cause it's the color of your heart! Cole: Oh yeah? Well what's the point in being a Blue Ninja? Unless you're trying to hide out for some goofy clown college! Jay: Ooh! You take that back! There are some reputable performers that attend clown college! ENTER TECHNO WU OUTSIDE Cole: I don't see why you want to settle this arm wrestling. You know I have super strength! Jay: Oh yeah? Well I'm super hooped! And I haven't brushed my teeth in a week! (Breathes on Cole) (Techno Wu activates the Nindroids. Min-Droid activates the crane and grabs the caravan.) Nya: This macho stuff is making you both look like fools. Maybe you belong together! Kai: What was that? Ed: The machines haven't worked since the outage. What's powering it? Kai: Nindroids! Better question is, what's powering them? P.I.X.A.L.: They're after the Techno Blades. ENTER GENERAL CRYPTOR Cryptor: Hahaha! (Starts shooting the caravan) Jay: Yeah, well they nearly hit my mother! Edna: Ooh don't worry about us, sweetie. We prepare for every type of situation. Jay: You make one for me? Edna: Uh, sorry, honey. You hardly ever come to visit. Ed: Yeah, good luck, kiddo. And watch over the junk while we're gone, will you? (Blinds Cryptor with bubbles) Cryptor: Argh! Jay: I blame you for this! Cole: What did I do? You were the one who wanted to stay in a scrapheap full of Nindroids! Kai: Enough, you two! We may not have our Elemental Powers, but we still have our Spinjitzu! (To P.I.X.A.L.) Are you gonna be okay? P.I.X.A.L.: I may not be built to fight, but my protective reflexes should suffice. Nya: Great! Cause you're gonna need 'em! All: Ninja, Go! Cryptor: Uh oh. Zane: (Tries to do Spinjitzu, but fails) I couldn't do Spinjitzu! P.I.X.A.L.: Your heart. Dividing it must have inhibited your fighting ability. Zane: I guess I have poor timing. (Cryptor shoots at Zane and P.I.X.A.L.) Jay: We have to help Zane! Cole: Finally, something we agree on! (Techno Wu causes them to fall into a hole.) Jay and Cole: Whoa! Cole: We're trapped! Jay: And with my own worst enemy! (Walls close in on them) I'm too cute to be squashed! Cole: Hey, someone stop this thing! Nya: (Beats up Min-Droid) Bad Nindroid, bad Nindroid! Kai: They're trapped! (Tech Wu appears to Kai) Kai: Sensei, what have they done to you? Wu: Yaahh! Kai: (Screams) Nya, you have to stop the junk compactor. Nya: I'm on it! Oh, no! Cole: Someone stop this thing! Nya: I can't override it! Jay: Well you'd better, because if you don't, Cole and I are gonna get real close. You said we belong together, but not permanently! Cole: I'm not strong enough! Nya: Seriously? A blue or black wire. I have to cut one of these wires to shut it down, but cut the wrong one and it may crush you guys instantly! Jay: Ooh, choose blue, Nya! You know blue! You're comfortable with blue! Cole: Choose black! Black is not blue! Jay: Oh, I'm gonna turn you black and blue! Cole: No time for that! BREAK Jay: I thought you were supposed to be strong. Cole: And I thought we were a team. Nya: Black or blue? Uh, why is it so hard to choose? Jay: Just cut one already!!! (Cryptor shoots at Zane and P.I.X.A.L. Min-Droid's magnet grabs Zane) P.I.X.A.L.: Zane! Cryptor: Hahaha! Nindroids: Hahaha! Kai: Guys? A little help? Wu: Yaahh!!! Cryptor: Junk him. P.I.X.A.L.: No! (She saves Zane) That was never in my program. Your heart improved my fighting ability! Cryptor: Hahaha! He needs a little girl to protect him? Zane: Our shared reflexes. . . . P.I.X.A.L.: Work as one! Zane: As if we were made. . . . P.I.X.A.L.: To fight together! P.I.X.A.L. and Zane: Ninja, go! Jay: I take back everything I said! Cole: No, you were right. I could have been a better friend. I had no clue! Nya: Black or blue? (She cuts both wires and saves them both.) Cole: Nya, you did it! Jay: Ooh! Which color did you choose? Nya: Like I'll ever tell. Jay: Huh? Nya: Come on! Kai: Ah! Cole: Sensei Wu! Jay: What happened to him? Kai: He's turned evil! Help Me! Wu: Yaah! Cole: But he's our sensei! Kai: Not anymore. Cole: More like Tech Wu. Jay: Bad sensei, bad! (Wu hits Cole) Jay: I hate to say it, but you deserved that a little. (Wu hits Jay) Cole: Haha! Right back at ya. Nya: I got this! Aaah! (Zane and P.I.X.A.L. appear in the crane) Zane: Sorry, Sensei. (Grabs Wu) Kai: Ha! I always knew those two had a magnetic attraction. Nya: Really? ENTER STRANGER, WHO SAVES WU Jay: Woah! Who is that? Wu: Grrr. . . . Stranger: Enough. The Overlord will be pleased. Wu: Grrr. . . . Jay: Uh! Seriously, who the heck was that guy? Nya: Or gal. Kai: Whoever it is, he turned our sensei against us. Cole: And if we want to save him, we'll need to find out who this stranger is. P.I.X.A.L.: Perhaps I could have that answer for you in a few moments. Cole: What is it? P.I.X.A.L.: Hmm. . . . Jay: It's obviously a clue, dirt clod. Cole: I know it's a clue, zap trap. But it's so small, I just want to know what— Nya: Stop it, you two. P.I.X.A.L., can you analyze it? P.I.X.A.L.: The sample is far too small, but given time, I should have an answer. Zane: Then we should waste no more time and get back to the city. I'll use my Falcon Vision to warn Lloyd of our findings. Nya: I thought taking the power out would give us the upper hand, but now that they have it and we don't. I guess the power has only shifted. Kai: Don't worry, sis, we'll get Sensei back. ---- SCENE SEVEN: THE MOUNTAINS Lloyd: Wish you still had four hands? It would've come in handy. Garmadon: Your potential is great, not your sense of humor. Lloyd: Heh, heh, heh. Still won't let me use the Golden Dragon? Garmadon: Still won't. If you want to harness the power of the First Spinjitzu Master, you must focus on your balance, and find your center. Lloyd: (Sees Ravture) Uh, dad? Garmadon: A ravture youngling, don't touch it, it needs to learn to fly on its own. Keep climbing, slowly. (Ravture falls; Lloyd saves it) Garmadon: What have you done? It's going to know someone has touched its young! Lloyd: It? Who? Garmadon: Daddy. . . . Lloyd: He was going to fall. I was trying to help. Garmadon: Unless you speak ravture, there's no use trying to explain. Hurry! We need to climb to shelter! There! Lloyd: You're not gonna fall on my watch! Garmadon: Your compassion is not helping. (Falls) Lloyd: Dad! Garmadon: I take it back. I do want my four hands. (Lloyd makes an Energy ball) Garmadon: No! Do not use your power as a crutch. It will only weaken you. He's circling back. (Falls) Lloyd: Dad! No! (He saves Garmadon from the Ravture, but he falls) Garmadon: Son! (Lloyd saves him.) You just moved a mountain, son. Lloyd: No! (Ravture falls, but starts flying) Garmadon: You're not the only one that's grown up. Lloyd: (Makes stairs in the mountain) After you. ENTER FALCON Lloyd: Hey, the Ninja have sent a message. Nya: (In message) Lloyd, we've some bad news. We've had a run in with a mysterious someone who has found a new way to power Nindroids. Jay: (In message) And he turned Sensei Wu evil. He had a black beard! Nya: (In message) We have a suspicion this person may have stolen the hard drive containing the Overlord and has reawakened him. Kai: (In message) And now that the hard drive has gone missing, we can't reboot the system. Our Techno Blades are useless. Nya: (In message) But the stranger left a clue: a white scale. That's right, we think he may be Serpentine. We're headed to New Ninjago City to get to the bottom of this. We thought you should know so you can keep your distance.Hope you're faring better than we are. We'll stay in contact if we learn anything new. Over and out. Lloyd: Whoa. Serpentine? Garmadon: We must not go back, but forward. Hiroshi's Labyrinth: miles of jungle so dense, all who enter are never found. We must not rest. Lloyd: Okay. Let's get lost. ---- SCENE EIGHT: BENEATH BORG TOWER Overlord: You failed. Not even you could stop them. Stranger: I wasn't trying to stop them, I was luring them into a greater trap. Garmadon: (On recording) Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Miles of jungle so dense, all who enter are never found. We must not rest. Lloyd: (On recording) Okay. Let's get lost. Stranger: Attacking the Ninja was merely a ploy to scare them into sending a warning message to the Chosen One. I intercepted their SOS and now we know where the Golden Ninja is. The Falcon is now our beacon. He will lead us right to him. Overlord: Ha ha ha! Whoever you are, I like you. Soon the power will be mine! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Rebooted Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2014